


La Petite Mort

by drtychnbk, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monster Era, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Slow Build, mostly vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Baekhyun finds himself in a tight spot when Chanyeol walks in on him post orgasm, toys still out on his bed. It starts with teasing and ends with a warning: “don’t let me catch you naked, because if I do… you’ll be mine to play with.”For some reason, Baekhyun can’t help but want to get caught.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V098
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** I realised after finishing this work that I probably took the prompt very far away from what the prompter intended and I'm sorry for fucking up a prompt yet again but alas, this is what came out. It's far from my finest work, but what's the point in writing something and not sharing it, am I right? So here goes, hope you enjoy it at least a little.

White, as bright and endless as a field of ice. Quiet, as dead and lonely as a graveyard. And breathless, as the wind before a storm. 

His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest, his lips parted enticingly as he choked on a silent moan, and his back arched perfectly as it chased every last trace of pleasure. 

Slowly, Baekhyun retrieved his senses, gaining them back one by one. The tingling in his fingertips faded, his lungs filled with air and the sounds of kitchen cabinets falling shut drifted into his ears. 

Lastly, the white behind his eyes evaporated, like snow melting in the sun, stealing the last bit of peaceful bliss. It left him overly sensitive, with cheeks on fire and limbs too boneless to move, and he spent some time just soaking in the post-orgasm glory of a little death. 

It didn’t happen often that he’d have enough time to himself to spend this long edging, not with eight other guys in the dorm and someone to share his room with, but Chanyeol was out on a personal schedule. It meant he would be out until late, and so Baekhyun had retreated to their room early to spend some extra time on loving himself. 

And god, what a great decision that had been. He’d taken the time to stretch, desperately wanting to get himself sore by taking the biggest toy in his collection, and it had given him one of the most satisfying orgasms of his life. 

With a contented sigh he helped the dildo slide out and he dropped it on the towel he had laid down on to prevent the sheets from needing washing. It left him empty, hole clenching pathetically around nothing, but he smiled softly as his body was still so tranquil. 

He had been tense for days now, working overtime practicing the choreo for Monster, which was their next scheduled comeback. He had danced long enough to sprain his ankle and for his back to be aching like he was a seventy year old grandpa. 

To finally get to wind down with a fake cock up his ass was all he had needed to let go and be able to face another day of crazy schedules come morning. 

Humming to himself, Baekhyun rolled over and got up off his mattress, reaching for his black, satin robe with trembling, post-orgasm fingers. He slipped his arms in the sleeves, tugging it over his shoulders, and as he did he was interrupted by the abrupt sound of his bedroom door opening. 

“I’ll be right-,” the voice that had joined him in the room paused, as if distracted by something, and when Baekhyun turned around to face the door he realized how  _ he  _ had been the distraction that had been the cause of the stutter.

Chanyeol stood in the doorway, hand still on the handle but his eyes burning holes into his best friend’s body even now he was fully covered up. 

The hand on the handle moved before he spoke again. It closed the door, effectively locking in all the tension that was radiating off Baekhyun, but the embarrassment he felt from catching his roommate staring was nothing compared to the way he felt when Chanyeol’s eyes trailed away from his face.

It took him a split second to remember the towel on the bed, the object on top of it, and when he did he threw himself on top of it in what he hoped was the most nonchalant manner he could. 

Yet, it was too late.

A slow, cheeky grin grew on his friend’s face, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he locked gazes with Baekhyun again. As if he knew he had found a treasure chest, he’d just have to crack it open to get to the gold. 

“Oh, what a surprise this is?” 

Chanyeol walked over to his own bed, which stood on the other end of the room, but he never once looked away from Baekhyun’s face as he did. 

His eyes were rimmed with dark liner and his mop of red hair had been curled, looking absolutely flawless. He was like a little jack-in-the-box, having popped in so unexpectedly and grinning like he was the cat that got the milk, a handsome devil that knew exactly how easy it was to use this piece of information as a bribe.

Baekhyun swallowed, keeping his eyes on his best friend as the guy thought about what to do with the knowledge he had gained over the past minute, “I did not expect to find  _ this _ . You and toys?” 

The older didn’t know what to say, his face as red as Chanyeol’s hair, and all that came out was some weak stuttering that only made his roommate feel more powerful, “I- it’s not what-”

“If I hadn’t spent some time outside the venue signing albums, would I have caught some of the show? Wow,” he didn’t sound disgusted, in fact he sounded intrigued. As if he would have wanted that. 

But that couldn’t be true, right? He was enjoying this because he had found something to tease Baekhyun with until the end of time, that was why he was smiling. It wasn’t for any other reason. Was it?

“Chanyeol, I swear, you don’t have to worry, it won’t happen again. I’m not- I just- sometimes,” Baekhyun couldn’t finish a proper sentence for the life of him, and so instead he dropped his head and gave up. 

He heard his roommate chuckle, but there was no immediate answer. There was some rustling, and then footsteps, before a thumb and index finger forced his chin up. 

Kneeling down in front of him, Chanyeol forced their gazes to meet. There was still some of the amusement left in his stare, but more than that his eyes had darkened, his voice deep and serious as he spoke. 

It left the smaller with goosebumps even after his best friend had gotten up and exited the room again, leaving behind a flustered Baekhyun that wasn’t exactly sure how serious he had been. 

But his words echoed around the room for minutes, making the world spin and Baekhyun’s brain run wild with ideas, each dirtier than the last. 

“Baek, don’t let me catch you naked, because if I do… you’ll be mine to play with.” 

\---

The tension in their shared room became unbearable, at least to Baekhyun. 

Every night he lay in bed with Chanyeol a mere few metres away from him, and he kept thinking about those words. How serious had his best friend been? Had it just been a joke, said to scare him and make him feel nervous whenever he was naked, or was it a serious threat? 

Baekhyun didn’t know how he felt about it, about Chanyeol possibly having meant his words. Because that would mean his best friend wouldn’t mind touching him, had perhaps even thought about it, and that was definitely too crazy of an idea. 

Yet the thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone. They left him with even fewer hours of sleep than he was already getting, made him jump in his skin every time Chanyeol would touch him or would as much as look his way, and the other members had started noticing a change in the air around them. 

Something had to happen for it to dissipate: either things had to simmer down, or they had to blow up completely. Because this strange stage of uncertainty, where it felt as if a time-bomb was ticking away without him knowing when it would go off, it was driving Baekhyun absolutely insane. 

That was how, a week or so after the incident, he found himself scrolling through his favorite webshop while sitting in a car with Jongdae and Sehun. The brightness of his screen was turned down fully, and he had angled his body away from the others so they wouldn’t be able to peek over his shoulder and see all the toys he was considering ordering. 

So far he had filled his little basket with a glass plug that was a slightly bigger size than the one he already owned, as well as a set of small nipple clamps. Considering he’d never be able to pierce them, not while under contract, he’d have to do with clamps, and these he’d be able to wear under any oversized shirt of his choice. 

He kept returning to the picture of a small bullet vibrator, wondering whether he should add it or not, but then he decided that two packages would be enough for once. He didn’t want to risk anyone finding them and opening them before him. 

A few clicks, and he had paid for his order. ‘Thank you for your purchase, Kyoong! Your order will be shipped in 1-2 business days.’

Soon he’d have something new to play with, and maybe, if Chanyeol had been serious, he wouldn’t be putting them to use by himself. 

\---

Baekhyun was fumbling clumsily, forehead covered in a sheen of sweat as with every run through of their comeback stage his shirt would graze his clamped nipples in the most delicious way. The more it happened, the more he was sent in sensory overdrive, and breathing became harder and harder on each try. 

He was evermore thankful for his oversized sweatshirt, as it didn’t just cover the small clamps on his chest but also hid the growing hardness in his pants. 

But even so, regret had slowly begun to seep in, as there was no chance of their practice ending any time soon and Baekhyun didn’t know how long he would be able to keep going before he’d absolutely lose his mind.

Thankfully, unbeknownst to him at the time, a pair of eyes was carefully observing him and taking in the way he was struggling. Watching him as he pushed himself into another run of Monster, grateful they weren’t required to sing live at this point in time. 

Those eyes followed him until he was so breathless that the world seemed to be spinning like a disco ball. Baekhyun tried to gasp for more air, feeling as if his lungs weren’t working at all, and this was when he heard someone call for a break.

He had barely grasped what was happening when a hand curled around his bicep, turning him away from the others with no explanation at all. Without even realising they were moving, Baekhyun’s legs began to carry him as he was being pulled along. 

He was still too focused on breathing to notice much of anything else, but the faint smell of cologne and sweat that reached him didn’t make him panic whatsoever. This was someone he knew, one of the guys probably, yet it wasn’t until a door had opened and closed that things began to make sense.

The air in the bathroom was stuffy, but all the rowdy sounds of the practice room were drowned out. It made him aware of just how erratic his breathing was, how loud and irregular every intake of air sounded in the eerie silence that hung between the tiled walls. 

Two hands on his face forced him to concentrate on something other than his breathing, and his gaze had trouble focusing on the one those hands belonged to. They felt familiar enough, and combined with the scent his brain finally came to a halt. 

With his back pressed to one of the sinks, casually trapped between the cold slab and the soaring heat of another body, Baekhyun’s eyes finally met another’s. And his breathing slowed. 

“That’s it, in and out,” Chanyeol’s deep voice uttered, his gaze encouraging and kind. His thumbs caressed the smaller’s cheeks, intently listening for the sound of him inhaling and exhaling along with him. 

Baekhyun felt almost as if he was floating, as if this wasn’t real, while it was something so ordinary he didn’t understand why it still made him so nervous. 

After all, back in the days when they had been trainees, Chanyeol had been there with him through every panic attack. Every moment of insecurity that had resulted in a wave of hysteria it had been Chanyeol who had helped him out of it.

This felt exactly like those moments, except this time Baekhyun wasn’t feeling anxious about not being good enough for debut yet. This time, he was out of breath for other reasons, all caused by the tall idiot that was helping him through it. 

It took another few breaths for Baekhyun to realise how tightly he was holding onto Chanyeol’s shirt, but he didn’t let go even when he did. He needed it to stop feeling like he was falling, and holding on helped more than he could explain. 

“It’s okay, almost there,” Chanyeol continued to speak to him, and when the smaller seemed to have calmed down almost completely, he pulled his best friend into a tight hug, “scared me there, you idiot.” 

Baekhyun hissed quietly as his chest met Chanyeol’s, nipples so sore and sensitive that he couldn’t stop the sound from leaving his mouth. 

It made the taller let him go immediately, and his eyes darkened as he looked down Baekhyun’s body. “Oh,” his best friend said, so casually that the weight of his words took a second to settle, “I almost forgot about them.” 

This made the older look up instantly, eyes on fire with a burning question of ‘what’, to which Chanyeol only laughed. He laughed, as if this was funny. Perhaps to him it was.

“I have to admit it took me a good while to notice what was going on,” he hummed, the tip of his finger coming up to boop Baekhyun’s nose before he trailed it down, past the shorter’s lips and his chin, down his neck, “they’re hardly visible. Unless you’re watching really closely, like I was.”

Baekhyun was about to bite out a ‘what the hell are you talking about’ when that wandering finger trailed further, changing it to a roaming thumb, which flicked across one of his bruised nipples without any shame.

The shuddery breath he released was all the confirmation Chanyeol needed to know he was right, and the taller chuckled lowly, staring at him in intrigue, “for some reason you thought it was smart to wear them here?” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer him, but Chanyeol wasn’t really looking for an answer. He was looking for permission. Fingers were tugging on the hem of his sweatshirt, not yet lifting it up but making their intentions clear, and Chanyeol kept his gaze on Baekhyun’s face so he could read him.

He hated the way his stomach turned, doing a somersault that made him sick with nerves. Yet at the same time, little electric currents shot through him, the cold air that wafted underneath his shirt making him desperate to get it out of the way. 

The smallest nod of his head got it to lift up and up, revealing more skin as it went. Chanyeol pushed at it until he could spot the little silver flower-shaped clamps around his perked nipples, and then he paused. 

His eyes remained on Baekhyun’s chest, but it was almost as if he was contemplating. As if he was questioning what to do with the information now he was proven right. Now that he got to see it with his own eyes. 

Baekhyun waited, half of his chest out in the open, as he didn’t dare say anything at all. He wanted to see what Chanyeol would decide on his own, what he’d do now he was confronted with this in a decidedly different way than that day in their bedroom. 

Back then he had merely spotted the aftermath of Baekhyun’s playing, while this time he had been caught right in action. Chanyeol had warned him that if he’d catch him naked, he’d play with him, but this wasn’t that either. 

So, what was going to happen?

Time dragged on, stealing more of the oxygen in the room, and Baekhyun was so close to actually speaking up that a sound just fell out from between his lips when the hand in his sweater balled into a fist and tugged. 

He was yanked back a few steps, straight into the first open stall, but before a question could leave his mouth, his back was slammed against the stall door as it closed. 

The hem of his shirt was pushed over his head, leaving his arms and shoulders covered but his chest completely bare, and Chanyeol stared at him as both his hands came to rest on Baekhyun’s waist. 

There was a determination in his voice, which was subdued only because he clearly felt the smallest bit of uncertainty as he looked at Baekhyun’s wide eyes while he inquired, “tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.”

The hands trailed up, until both thumbs circled the sensitive skin around the clamps, teasing, but not yet touching. 

Chanyeol continued, “tell me I’m taking it too far and I’ll never touch you like this again. I promise.”

Then, before Baekhyun could even speak, the taller dipped down his head and pressed a kiss to the dip at his sternum, thumbs now briefly grazing raspberry pink nubs. It caused the smaller to inhale loudly, chest filling with air which in turn made the press of thumbs a little more obvious. 

One of his knees locked while the other seemed to give way, but Chanyeol caught him and held him up. He kept Baekhyun’s body pressed tightly against the wooden plank that made up the door, and it was definitely needed because as the kisses on his chest dipped lower, the Baekhyun’s body began to tremble. 

He threw his head back, skull hitting the wood, but he didn’t even feel the pain as right in that moment one thumb was replaced with a warm, wet tongue. 

Baekhyun heaved, the hardness between his legs a painful reminder of how turned on he was, and all that ran through his mind in that moment was how his best friend had his tongue on him. His best friend, roommate, colleague even. 

He expected it to feel wrong. He expected to feel embarrassed, to shy away from the touch because this was a mistake, but he didn’t. It didn’t feel strange at all. 

Chanyeol’s lips closed around the clamp, the only warning Baekhyun got before he felt a soft suckling sensation that travelled all the way down to his toes. It got a shy gasp to leave his lips, one that Chanyeol evidently liked, because he did it again. 

Every sound Baekhyun made was encouragement for the taller to try something new, to take it a step further, and before long the fingers of one hand were tickling the dimples in his lower back as a hungry mouth sucked and bit wherever it could. 

The second hand had travelled down, cupping Baekhyun’s hard cock through his sweatpants, and that had made his heart jump to his throat, where it had been ever since. 

It was an innocent touch, but it was there, and it was yet another test to see how far he’d let Chanyeol go. 

With his own hands in Chanyeol’s hair, messing it up to a point where everyone would be able to guess what they had gotten up to, Baekhyun waited for that moment where the hand would slip into his underwear.

Yet minutes passed where nothing happened, where that touch remained so innocent yet so intentional , and Baekhyun couldn’t help but finally beg for it, “Chanyeol, please.” 

It got the taller to pull back and look at him, any uncertainty long since disappeared, and it had made room for a smug grin that Baekhyun couldn’t challenge even if he wanted to. After all, he was about to beg and his best friend knew it.

“Are you really going to send me back there with this?” to show what he was talking about he covered Chanyeol’s hand with his own, pressing it harder against his erection.

“Maybe,” the taller shrugged, “I mean, I quite enjoyed watching you struggle before.”

“You-” Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat, finally feeling embarrassed now as he was worried Chanyeol was turning him down, but then his best friend spoke over him like he hadn’t talked at all.

“But perhaps, if you ask nicely, I could do something,” back was that playfulness that was so new in Chanyeol. At least, it was in this context. 

There was a deadly silence after his words in which Baekhyun took in what was happening. How, even though it didn’t feel that way, this was real. He was actually here, half naked, with a grinning Chanyeol in front of him, about to ask him to make him come. 

He would have been surprised, had they not been building up to this for over a week now. But they had, and since that day in their bedroom, Chanyeol hadn’t once used his newfound information against Baekhyun. This was actually up to him to decide, and that made it even harder.

Because if he’d ask nicely now, it would show he actually wanted this, and that was way more confronting that anything had been so far. 

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun thought of this choice, one he had actually already made when he had first asked Chanyeol if he wasn’t going to do anything about it. But if he had, then why was it so hard to say the words out loud? 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke, sounding much less self-satisfied this time as he figured how Baekhyun was doubting his decision, so before he could pull back from this all, the smaller opened his mouth.

“Please,” he begged, “pretty please, will you make wearing these worth it? Will you reward me for how patient I’ve been? Will you, Chanyeol?” 

He’d never heard himself speak in such a way, so dazed and so sultrous, but it did the trick. Chanyeol cursed under his breath, his resolve fading, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile when he felt a tug on the waistband of his sweats.

“God,  _ yes _ ,” he panted breathlessly, bones melting at the very first touch of calloused fingers on his cock. Chanyeol’s palm gathered the precum as he moved, one hand digging deep inside his best friend’s pants while the other played with his nipples.

Each brush, each stroke, they were heavenly and Baekhyun loved building up his release, edging himself for as long as possible. He’d been building up for hours, and now he got to the main show, which was surprisingly not his own. 

Chanyeol played the main part, his performance way better than Baekhyun could have played it on his own. His fingers were so much rougher, far from afraid of touching, and it made him whimper pathetically quickly. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were purposely testing me with all this,” Chanyeol breathed into his ear, warm air tickling the lobe and the hairs on his neck.

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he bucked his hips, moving like the needy thing he was. His words were just as breathy as before, and only audible because of the silence around them, “what makes you believe you know better?” 

A chuckle, low and delightful, before a confession that had Baekhyun feel like a fool, “nothing, I was just saying it to make you admit to it. Wonderful.” 

The gasp that left his lips was one of both betrayal and desire, and more than anything he wished for a kiss. A real kiss, lips to lips, tongues entwined. But that would be too tender for this moment, even a passionate kiss would feel wrong. 

Because this was meant to be nothing but getting each other off, or well, getting Baekhyun off. It was just a sexual act, needed to get rid of the tension in the older’s shoulders. It wasn’t anything romantic, not at all. 

The quick pace of Chanyeol’s hand on him proved as much, and therefore it would be stupid of him to desire something as silly as a kiss. It was out of the question, and so he didn’t ask.

Instead, he pushed himself up on the tips of his toes, chasing that feeling of bliss that was swimming at the edges. He wanted to dive in, engulf himself in pleasure, and so he held his breath high in his throat and rushed towards it. 

A choked moan died on his tongue as he broke through the surface of his orgasm, his stomach and Chanyeol’s hand dirtied by his cum. He paid it no mind, focused only on the way his entire body went slack in contentedness.

Overstimulation became a thing rather quickly, not from the hand on his cock but the thumb caressing his chest, and Baekhyun weakly pushed at it once he regained some of his strength back.

The shiver that ran down his spine made Chanyeol laugh lowly, and suddenly everything turned soft. The taller grabbed some toilet paper to clean them both up before he helped Baekhyun’s shirt back over his head. 

He fixed a few strands of hair once he was done, smiling fondly at his best friend as if they hadn’t just undoubtedly ruined their relationship. Whatever would happen after this, they would never be the same people as they had been before Chanyeol had hauled him into this bathroom stall. 

But with the way the tall idiot was smiling at him, Baekhyun wondered if the change would be a bad thing. Or if maybe, this was the start of something extraordinary.

\---

The encounter in the bathroom had done nothing to ease the tension. In fact, it had only grown and grown until it had become the elephant in the room, always squeezing itself between the two of them. Every touch was deliberate, registered in Baekhyun’s brain and was analysed to bits, and it was getting exhausting.

With promotions well under way, he couldn’t stand the awkwardness between them. Any show they went on, he’d be overly aware of Chanyeol, his smiles and his teasing comments towards Baekhyun that would always make him jump in his seat a little.

The others kept sending them careful glances, constantly checking to figure out what the hell was going on that got the two of them to behave so weirdly, but no one asked. They were clearly trying to decide whether it was needed to intervene, and Baekhyun knew he’d only have so long before they would.

Still, it took some time for the perfect moment to present itself. The house was always too busy, their schedules filled to the brim. Any moments of privacy were rare, and when they were there, Baekhyun often felt too tired to do anything at all.

But nearly two weeks after the bathroom incident, the gods were kind enough to give him what he had so desperately wished for: alone time. Five of them were invited to appear on some talk show, and through drawing straws both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had found themselves lucky enough to stay home. 

The two of them, with only Yixing and Jongin around as well, it was perfect. Yixing would lock himself in his room to write music, the way he always did when he had some time off. And Jongin, he’d be taking this lucky draw to go out on a date with Krystal, who he’d barely seen since promotions had begun. 

They’d be as alone as they could ever get, and Baekhyun knew that if there was ever a time to test Chanyeol’s words, tonight would be the night. 

He was fidgety all day, making sneak preparations while the other guys weren’t aware of what he was doing. He shaved in the shower, stole another towel to take into his room, and he prepared all the toys he was set on using. 

Hopefully, during some part of the night, Chanyeol would be added to the mix, but even if he wasn’t, Baekhyun wasn’t going to waste this chance. And so he got out a medium sized dildo, a fleshjack and a black silicone plug, hid them under his covers and only then he joined the rest to get on their way to practice.

Promotions were simply an endless sequence of run-throughs, trying to reach perfection every single performance, along to variety shows and interviews. It wasn’t that Baekhyun didn’t love doing this, because he did, but sometimes all the repetition got to him. 

Each stage was the same, different only because of their clothing and the group of fans waving their lightsticks and singing their fan chants. He missed doing concerts, he missed fan meetings, they were what got him excited most. Soon he’d get to do exactly those things, but until then, he’d have to hold on and push through the repetition. 

If anyone noticed his lack of enthusiasm that day, no one bothered him about it. His mind was simply on other things, and who could blame him for that? Anyone who knew anything about idols’ schedules would understand his excitement at the idea of getting a night off.

He ploughed through the day, so focused on the moment they’d be excused from set that he missed all of the suggestive glances a tall handsome guy with fiery red hair threw at him. 

They went unnoticed all the way until they shared the car ride back to the dorm. The heavy stare Baekhyun became aware of then was making it difficult to breathe, and when he dared meet that gaze, heat flushed his entire neck and chest. 

It was as if Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun had planned for, as if he was aware of all the precautions he had taken to make this night a reality. Could he have his own expectations, too?

He looked away, trying to seem mysterious without coming across like he had closed the door that Chanyeol had opened. But feigning innocence was harder than he expected it to be, especially because arousal was making a mess of him before he even left the car. 

“Baek,” the mention of his name stopped him right as he was about to scoot out of the backseat. He looked up, eyes meeting Chanyeol’s dark gaze, and he hummed in question. 

“Want to watch a movie?” the words were said in such a careful manner, as if they weren’t meant as a straightforward question and Baekhyun shuddered as he realised Chanyeol was very much aware of his train of thought. 

His answer would determine everything, because if he agreed to the movie then their night would be set to something innocent. If he said yes, this would only be them hanging on the couch as friends. If he answered differently, Chanyeol would  _ know _ . 

It took all the courage he could muster for Baekhyun to shape the words on his lips. They felt almost foreign as they left him, sealing their fate at once, “actually, I have other plans.” 

The way Chanyeol’s tongue darted out to swipe across his lower lip was both meant to tease and show him he understood exactly what those plans were. At least, that was how it felt. Oh, how disappointed Baekhyun would be if he were wrong about this…

He slipped out of the car, numb legs carrying him up the stairs to their dorms without him truly processing it all. 

As expected, Yixing made one quick trip to the kitchen, taking a bottle of soda with him along with a bag or three of snacks before he told them goodnight and disappeared into his room.

Jongin took a bit more time to get rid of. He was the first to enter his room, but it wasn’t so he could stay here. He’d change, redo his hair and touch up on his make-up before he’d head out. Because he would. He had to.

Baekhyun spent this time sitting at the kitchen island, munching on some sour patches while kicking his legs back and forth in anticipation. He was highly aware of any movements in the house, his ears picking up on any opening doors. 

The only constants were his legs hitting the bars of the stool he was seated on, as well as the low hum of the TV coming from the living room, where Chanyeol was. 

He’d finished over half the bag of candy, feeling almost sick from the sweetness, when Jongin finally made it into the kitchen. He looked hot, his hair brushed back and the top buttons of his shirt undone. A casual date outfit.

The smell of perfume reached Baekhyun as Jongin browsed the cupboards for a snack on the road. That’s when he dared to ask, needing a confirmation of his friend’s plans for the night, “going out with Krystal, I take it?”

“Yeah,” Jongin replied absentmindedly, never stopping his search, “she wanted to go to the movies, followed by dinner and a romantic walk.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun tried not to sound too excited as he shrugged, “so no early night then?” 

Jongin laughed, “Baek, I haven’t had an early night in god knows how long. Having a girlfriend is tough work, don’t you remember that?” 

He tried not to think of his ex, for she was the last person he wanted to be on his mind, but he hummed so he would get Jongin off his back, “well, have fun then. I’ll be playing games and going to sleep early. At least, that’s the plan.” 

Jongin chuckled, turned to face Baekhyun now, “honestly, sometimes you’re such a bore, hyung. Live a little, would you.” 

He made towards the door, not bothering to press the issue any longer, while Baekhyun huffed under his breath, “I plan on it, alright?” 

After he had yelled his goodbyes at Chanyeol in the living room, and at Yixing down the hall, Jongin left the house at once. The sound of the door falling in its lock seemed to be louder than ever before, and what followed was the longest moment of silence in his life.

The TV was still making noises in the back, but everything else was just still. Tense. Waiting for something to break. 

Baekhyun sat at the kitchen island for another minute, trying to breathe through his nerves and find the courage to make his way to his bedroom, and once the air became too heavy he pushed himself up. 

The scraping of his chair mustn’t have gone unnoticed, because when he passed the living room and looked inside, Chanyeol’s eyes were on him. Again, as if he knew. 

Baekhyun felt heat rush through his veins, blooming in his cheeks so quickly he was sure he would give himself away. Yet he tried to look chill, unbothered, as he cleared his throat and said, “I’ll be in my room. Playing.” 

He purposely avoided saying what he’d be playing, keeping this an open invitation, and Chanyeol’s shrug of acknowledgement was almost casual enough not to give him away. Perhaps though, Baekhyun was reading too much into it. 

Part of him expected the taller to follow him immediately, to walk in the moment Baekhyun had begun to undress himself, but he remained alone with each piece of clothing he disregarded. 

His skin was prickling with excitement, the constant knowledge that he could get caught making this even more exciting, and so regardless of whether Chanyeol would actually come in or not, knowing he was one room away still made it thrilling. 

He climbed on his bed, now completely naked, and instead of hiding himself under his sheets, he pushed them away from him and made room on the mattress to put on a show. 

The toys, along with a bottle of lube, appeared the moment he folded back his duvet, right where he had left them. It made him bite his lip, the desire that had pooled in his gut slowly beginning to spread throughout his body. 

Chanyeol or no Chanyeol, he would be having a fun night. 

He lay back, head on his pillow and knees up and spread apart while he jerked himself off lazily. He had been half hard since the car ride, but it was only now that he got to touch himself and it felt so good.

A second hand teased past his growing erection until the tip of his index finger was circling his rim, all still so familiar. His knees fell open further, making it easier to touch himself, and for a little while it was enough to keep that fire under his skin alight.

Tingles shot up and down his spine, made him twitch every so often, and he continued like that until the dryness of his own palm began to annoy him. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube and his fleshjack, Baekhyun propped himself up on his pillows a little better. His tongue swept across his lips as he squirted the liquid in his palm, waiting another moment for it to warm some before he wrapped the hand around his cock. 

The sound of the lube slicking up his length was one that always turned him on beyond belief. There was just something about it that made him feel so dirty, and right now, with how hard he was already, he almost gave up on his toys. He simply couldn’t stop moving the hand he had on himself. 

Eventually he managed, replacing his hand with the fleshjack he had bought months ago. It was one of his favourite toys, and it was the perfect one to keep him hard and leaking while he stretched himself to be wrecked by a dildo.

The toy was a little cold, but the softness of the sleeve made him hiss in pleasure. It was as close as he’d get to the feeling of fucking a guy, for now at least, and he tried not to think about whether he ever would or not. 

Instead, he let his fingers wander again, the leftover lube making it easier to hook his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. Alongside the small movements of the sleeve around his cock, it was the perfect amount of teasing. But teasing wouldn’t be enough, not nearly enough.

Rubbing and pressing with the pads of his fingers, Baekhyun forced his rim to relax until he could slip in a second digit along the first. He thrust them in as deep as he could before spreading them as wide as possible, all in the knowledge that no matter how long he would spend on this, he’d never be ready for the stretch of his dildo. 

He could force in all four fingers, but with the angle of his wrist making it hard to really fuck himself, he’d never get them deep enough to really feel the strain that was similar to any of his fake cocks. 

That’s why the plug was here, to compensate for how much his fingers were lacking, and Baekhyun tried to push himself up on his elbows so he could reach it without having to get his cock out of the fleshjack. 

He moaned quietly, the tightness of the sleeve already driving him delirious, and he knew that if he wanted this to be over quickly all he had to do was sink down on his dildo while jerking himself with the jack. However, today was not a day for quickies. 

His fingers had barely found the base of the plug, reaching around the anchor-shaped end, when the door swung open. It flung open so quickly that Baekhyun’s heart leapt in his throat and he fell back, plug left forgotten.

He lay there with his body fully naked and on display, the fleshjack being the only thing covering up his privates, as hungry eyes took him in from top to toe. 

Chanyeol.

He stood in the doorway, his gaze trained on Baekhyun with eyes as dark as the night and lips bitten raw. It was exactly what had been meant to happen, it was exactly what the smaller had planned for, yet it left him with a racing heart and reddening cheeks. 

His cock throbbed in the sleeve but he didn’t dare move, captured by the look in his best friend’s eyes, and he was held hostage by it until their gazes broke. 

Chanyeol stepped inside, closed the door behind him. Locked it. 

Baekhyun’s breathing came and went, pausing whenever he held his breath to watch Chanyeol move. To stare at him as long fingers undid the buttons of his shirt, careful steps leading him towards the bed with every bit of skin he revealed.

He was waiting for Baekhyun to cover himself up, to scramble away and tell him to fuck off, but he wouldn’t. Somewhere along the way they had agreed to this, they had both known it would happen, and so he stayed put right where he was. 

Chanyeol gave him all the time in the world to protest, to make up his mind, but once the shirt fell off his shoulders and his knee dipped the mattress, Baekhyun lost any resistance he might have had left. 

The hand that landed on his knee was big and warm, and it pushed gently to make room between Baekhyun’s legs. Chanyeol settled there, his fiery red hair even brighter against his soft, sun-kissed skin now there was no clothing to distract the eye. 

Baekhyun had seen him shirtless countless times, yet it had never been like this. It had never been so intimate. 

Finally, having come to a stop, the younger let his eyes roam across his best friend’s body, taking in every line of muscle that made up his stomach until he reached the V of his hips, the outline of his cock through the transparent fleshjack, his perfectly shaved balls. And then down, to where his pussy was clenching like a bitch in heat. 

Baekhyun watched as a hesitant hand found his thigh, starting on neutral ground before slowly moving towards more dangerous territory, again giving him every chance to kick the taller away. But this was what he had wanted to happen, didn’t Chanyeol know that?

He did. Both of them did. Nevertheless every move was calculated, hesitant until silent permission had been granted.

The softness with which he first touched Baekhyun’s taint, thumb pressing against it faintly before it dipped down to rub at his rim, made the smaller hold his breath again. He knew how soft the skin there was, he’d touched it many times before, although it had never felt this good when he had done it.

He was anticipating what Chanyeol would do next, if he’d just whip out his cock and take him the way Baekhyun suddenly longed to be taken. If he’d ask for it, would he receive what he desired? Or was that one step too far?

He should know better than that. He should know that all of this cautious behaviour wouldn’t result in a rough fuck, Chanyeol wasn’t like that, no matter how teasing his words could be. 

Instead of getting rough with him, the touch disappeared completely, and when Baekhyun looked up he found how his best friend had picked up the toys that were still placed at the foot of the bed. The plug and the dildo. 

Stupidly enough they made the heat in Baekhyun’s cheeks flare again, as if it was worse to be caught with those than have Chanyeol’s fingers on him. He knew it was idiotic, but he couldn’t stop it.

He intently watched the look on the redhead’s face, but he couldn’t read it, which was why he held his tongue the moment Chanyeol dropped the dildo and crawled up and over him like a cat, until their faces were closer than ever before. 

Not even in the bathroom stall during practice, where Chanyeol had first made him come, had they shared the same breath like this. They were only inches away from one another, and Baekhyun expected the silence to finally be broken.

Neither had said anything since the moment Chanyeol had barged into the room, and he expected it to be now, he expected a flirty comment to spill from Chanyeol’s lips. Perhaps that would be all he’d get, maybe he would leave Baekhyun hanging again just like that. 

Something told him he wouldn’t. But even so, he didn’t receive what he had anticipated for. He didn’t get words or teasing. No, he got the press of raw, demanding lips against his own as Chanyeol kissed him. 

The kiss was soft at first, with Chanyeol testing the waters like he had done with everything so far, until Baekhyun had closed his eyes and moved his mouth along his, and then it became rougher, harder, tongue prying his lips apart. 

It was hard to believe this was their first kiss, or well, their first not-drunken and not-forced-by-a-game-of-spin-the-bottle kiss. It was their first dirty kiss, tongue against tongue, meaning more than a joke among friends. 

Despite his lack in dating experience, due solely to his overly passionate work ethics, Chanyeol was a wonderful kisser. Baekhyun didn’t understand why this surprised him so much, but it did.

The smaller found himself moaning quietly as he felt like he was floating, at the mercy of Park Chanyeol’s hands and mouth. It was how he completely missed the way the taller touched him, not noticing it at all until two fingers had curled inside of him. The first daring touch.

They broke apart for air and Baekhyun felt his chest heaving as his eyes widened, captivated by the feeling of having someone else’s touch inside of him for the very first time. 

Chanyeol watched him while he beckoned his fingers, looking for a reaction which Baekhyun gladly gave in the form of a shuddery exhale. It made the taller do it again, looking more confident on every try, until the digits disappeared as quickly as their kiss had ended. 

Although their faces remained close, Baekhyun saw movement on Chanyeol’s right. It only took one glance to realise he was holding the plug that Baekhyun had been so close to reaching before. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what would happen next.

Chanyeol’s mouth moved towards his ear, lower lip resting against Baekhyun’s lobe as he finally spoke for the first time since he entered the room, his voice low and sexy and absolutely sinful. 

“I told you, Baekhyun,” he whispered into his ear while the plug teased his hole. It paused only for a moment before Chanyeol pushed it snug to the base, his voice still dripping honey, “if I catch you naked, I’ll play with you.”

Baekhyun’s body easily accommodated the toy, as it had done many times before, but the difference now was that even without any added stimulation at all, he was completely rock hard. Chanyeol’s presence was enough to make him utterly lost in his own body.

He felt dizzy from the little oxygen that made it to his lungs, caused by the way he was still being stared at, but through it all he managed to give a little nod. It was all that was needed for Chanyeol to go on.

The taller pressed another brief kiss to the corner of his mouth, which was frankly way too soft for the moment. But it told Baekhyun that the Chanyeol he knew so well, the big goofy idiot, was still there underneath the layers of dominating sexiness. 

It was relieving to know this, as it was difficult to recognize the man in front of him. The one with a purpose, who had possessive hands curled around the Baekhyun’s upper thighs, hooking them over his knees. 

When he leaned forward just slightly, the smaller could feel his clothed crotch pressed to his ass. He thought about how ridiculously sexy that felt right as the redhead grabbed a hold of the fleshjack and began to move it, up and down, turning up the dial on Baekhyun’s arousal without any mercy. 

“Using toys,” Chanyeol huffed, looking at the smaller as if he didn’t like Baekhyun using them one bit, even if he was playing with one right now. 

There was a shake of his head as he paused, eyes darting away to remain courageous, and Baekhyun watched dreamily as fire danced across Chanyeol’s forehead, “when I’m  _ right here _ . Your roommate, your best friend.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t find it in himself to argue how this wasn’t something roommates did with each other, nor did friends, but Chanyeol knew that already. He just called it that for lack of a better word.

“I could give you everything you have ever wanted, Baekhyun-ah. All you have to do is ask.” 

The fact that he wasn’t touching the smaller anywhere in that exact moment told Baekhyun he was meant to ask. Chanyeol likely wouldn’t touch him until he had been asked for more. It was all part of his cruel game of completely wrecking Baekhyun. 

And so he gave in easily, past the point of feeling embarrassed.

“Please?” he begged, staring up at his best friend with a pout that should get him whatever his heart desired. But what was it that he wanted? That was the real question. It was the exact question that was on the other’s mind as well. 

“Please what, Baekhyun? Please leave? Please stop?” Chanyeol asked, knowing very well that wasn’t what he had meant to ask for. Apparently he wouldn’t be getting away with this quite so easily. 

Swallowing hard, Baekhyun looked away from those demanding eyes and down his body, to where their crotches were touching even with a layer of fabric in between. What did he want? What to ask for? 

“And you’ll give me whatever?”

Chanyeol hummed to confirm he meant it. 

Baekhyun took this moment to think and question his own motives. How far was he willing to go? Was he even clear-headed enough to make any decisions right now? Did it matter whether he was or not?

He inhaled deeply and forced the breath past his lips slowly, willing his beating heart to slow down too. But no matter how controlled his breathing was, the fire in his loins was still as flaming red as Chanyeol’s hair. It wouldn’t extinguish even a little. 

“Will you…” he paused, eyes averting when he noticed the expectant look that was trained on his face. But he knew the words would have to make it past his lips one time or another, and so he pushed through, “will you fuck me with my toys? Will you fuck me with your fingers until I’m sobbing with it?” 

The way he sucked his lower lip between his teeth made Chanyeol grunt quietly, and the hand that the smaller had trailed past his own chest, grazing his nipples, was snatched away and pressed down into the mattress. 

Chanyeol looked absolutely hungry as he lowered himself over Baekhyun’s body once again, and he forced his head to move whenever the older tried to look away from him. “You want me to ruin your pussy with just my fingers, hmm? Want me to fuck you with a fake cock only to have you come on my fingers after?” 

“Yes, god, please,” Baekhyun had lost all reserves by now, Chanyeol’s dirty talk making his brain go fuzzy, “I’m used to toys, I’m not- not, oh.” 

As he spoke, the rough calloused pads of Chanyeol’s fingers brushed past his rim which was stretched around the plug. He was teasing him just slightly, but even now Baekhyun was trembling with want. 

Entirely powerless, he allowed his best friend to touch him whichever way he pleased. 

He could feel the tug on the base of the plug, his body tensing involuntarily, and once he relaxed it popped out easily. The empty feeling left behind didn’t bother him for long, because only a second later the bulb of the toy breached his walls again. 

Chanyeol fucked him slowly with the plug, the stimulation never even coming close to reaching his prostate, but the way his body kept making these sinful sounds as the plug left and entered his pussy again and again was enough to keep him leaking. 

His cock throbbed in the sleeve, which managed to bring him the most delicious little drag of friction with every push of his body in Chanyeol’s grip. 

The younger pushed one of Baekhyun’s thighs up against his chest, exposing him completely, and as he felt his cheeks go red, Chanyeol said, “can’t believe you’ve been doing this to yourself for a while now. Can’t believe it took me this long to figure it out.”

In, out, in, out. The plug stretched him so beautifully, and by then the ache of it had slowly subdued to make place for a slow burning contentment. 

“Were you ever planning on telling me?” Chanyeol asked then, the plug leaving the smaller’s body again. Except this time it didn’t return, which made the haze in Baekhyun’s head lift enough to provide somewhat of an answer.

“Tell you what?” he asked, sounding breathless even to his own ears, which was pathetic because they hadn’t even done much. 

“Tell me you like cock,” Chanyeol threw back easily, the plug cast aside and the fleshjack removed from his length. He was completely naked now, every barrier that had kept some of his modesty now gone, and his best friend’s eyes devoured him completely. 

From the way his cock glistened with lube, the tip of it leaking on his belly, to the redness of his rim as it gaped just slightly. The sight he would make after taking that dildo would eclipse the way he looked now, and yet Chanyeol looked absolutely captivated. 

Baekhyun watched as the guy reached for the bottle of lube, pumping some into his palm before he threw it aside in favour of grabbing the toy that would rip him apart most. 

The way the taller’s fingers curled around the base, pumping it a few times to get it slicked up, made Baekhyun all but water at the mouth. He wanted that hand on him, those fingers in him, more than anything in that very moment. 

Chanyeol seemed to be able to read him so well, because he wrapped his warm and sticky palm around Baekhyun’s length once he was finished with the toy. It wasn’t meant to please him, it was only meant to divert his attention from where the head of a fake cock was prodding at his hole. 

Baekhyun held his breath in that moment, knowing the second it would enter him the pain along the edges would return. He braced himself for it, eyes falling shut, but his broken moan turned into a hiss the second a hot mouth closed around one of his nipples.

His body jerked involuntarily, but Chanyeol only shoved the toy deeper into his pussy. With his mouth on Baekhyun’s chest, one hand on his cock and one moving the toy in and out of him, Chanyeol got nothing to hold the smaller down with. And yet, Baekhyun didn’t move again.

It had been a while since he had least been stimulated by so many things at once, and even then it hadn’t been him on his back, fake dick up his ass. It made it hard to stay focused, to take in everything that was happening at the same time, but he tried to.

He tried to pay attention to the light biting of Chanyeol’s teeth on his nipple, to the way he thumbed the slit of Baekhyun’s cock and the rhythm with which he was fucking the older. 

Desperate to touch something, Baekhyun tangled both hands into Chanyeol’s crimson hair and brushed through the strands. He played with the shells of his ears, moving on every other second until his best friend angled the toy just right and made him see stars. 

The moan that wrenched from his chest made the taller smirk against his skin, teeth having paused for a moment, and one of Baekhyun’s hands grabbed onto a shoulder. He was sure his touch was bruising, but he couldn’t feel bad about it as Chanyeol let the head of the silicone cock brush past his prostate again. 

The feeling was so addictive that Baekhyun found himself mumbling a continuous mantra of “more, more, more,” as his best friend began to fuck him in earnest. 

With Baekhyun’s head tilted back, Chanyeol took a moment to kiss upwards, licking and biting at a collar bone and his Adam’s apple. The hand on his cock had disappeared, leaving him a little less overwhelmed, but it didn’t last long before each sensation was taken away and he was left empty. 

As his body grew cold quickly, his eyes found Chanyeol’s. His confusion must have been shining through his eyes, as the taller only glanced at him once before he told him, “time to get on your knees, you little cockslut.”

Instead of the words sounding degrading, Chanyeol actually sounded fascinated. His smile wasn’t triumphant in any way, it was exciting. It was clear as day he was taking in everything that Baekhyun would give him, and although this was said as an order, the smaller knew it was merely a request.

Yet he accepted it, pulling in his legs and rolling over until he could get up on his knees, with which Chanyeol helped him. The hands on his hips made him pause for a second, and he allowed the thought of him being fucked doggystyle with Chanyeol’s palms digging into his skin to enter his head. 

The idea left him so breathless that he didn’t realize he was on his hands and knees, dildo having slipped back into place, until a nudge against his prostate brought him back to the present. 

With his back turned to Chanyeol it was almost too easy to imagine it wasn’t a toy moving in and out of him, but actually his best friend that was fucking him. Would it really be so different from this?

Gasping for air, Baekhyun tried to imagine the feeling of upper thighs against his back and hipbones against his ass, the sound of groans coming from behind and the smell of sex tainting the air. 

It made his stomach flip with desire, his arms trembling as he tried to keep himself up, and he genuinely wished the idea would leave his head but it just wouldn’t. 

“Stop, stop,” he brought out, heaving on a sharp burst on inhales as he uttered a wrecked sounding, “change of plans.”

Within a second everything paused, Chanyeol’s hands leaving his body while the toy remained buried deep inside of him. He let go instantly, and Baekhyun just knew he was about to apologise, which was why he blurted out, “can I ask for something else?” 

The silence between them was deafening, but Chanyeol wasn’t running. He was still at the foot of the bed, Baekhyun knew, and he was taking a moment to collect his thoughts and clear his throat before he replied with an unsure sounding, “yes?” 

Baekhyun turned his head, still unable to look at his best friend like this but at least it meant Chanyeol would be able to see him. It was important he did, as the smaller was about to ask for all that he could be given, and he wanted to be sure Chanyeol knew he was serious. 

“Will you fuck me properly?” he asked, voicing how there was no doubt in his mind about his request. 

“Am I not doing that?” Chanyeol asked, sounding slightly offended and cocky, even though his voice was laced with uncertainty. Almost as if he was afraid to disappoint. 

“No- I mean, yes, but…” “But what?” His voice was colder this time, more demanding, and Baekhyun hated how it made his ears even hotter than they already were. Why did Chanyeol have to sound so fucking seductive? 

“But I want  _ your _ cock,” Baekhyun’s reply was instant, the words as direct as he could get, and it did the job. 

Chanyeol was unresponsive for a few heartbeats, but then he grabbed Baekhyun by the back of his neck and tugged him up. 

Although the grip on him was tight it didn’t hurt. It was completely overpowered by the way his entire body thrummed with his erratic heartbeat, which resonated all the way to his pussy, where the toy still sat snugly and every nerve was responding to the touch. 

“What did you just say?” Chanyeol’s voice was incredibly low, the way it could get during concerts, and it made Baekhyun purse his lips as his eyes rolled back in their sockets in pure bliss. 

“I said- I want- your cock,” he repeated, his voice so breathless that the words were barely audible. It was only then, once he had repeated them, that he felt an overwhelming fear of rejection wash over him.

He hadn’t thought about it before. Chanyeol had said he could ask for anything, but maybe he hadn’t meant it. Maybe this wasn’t what he was supposed to want and he was about to pay the price for asking too much. 

The silence dragged on for so long that he whined, shoulders hunching as he tried to shy away in embarrassment. But in return, Chanyeol only tightened his grip on him, keeping his chest flush against the smaller’s back. 

“Have you…” he asked tentatively, mulling over the words first before he allowed them past his lips, “ever done that? With anyone?” 

Was that what this was about? About Baekhyun’s experience? Why did he want to know? 

“No, I haven’t,” he replied honestly, managing to sound a little sad about it, and when he felt Chanyeol’s grip loosen he wasn’t sure what to expect. Was he going to leave?

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun completely before he answered him, the words leaving no room for discussion with how finite they sounded, “then we’re not doing it. I don’t want you to ever regret it, so no.” 

The heat of another body that had warmed his skin slowly disappeared as Chanyeol moved away from him. But Baekhyun wouldn't allow him to leave. Not now they had come so far. 

“Have  _ you _ ever done it before?” he threw the question back at Chanyeol as he turned his body enough to properly look at him. This was more than lust speaking, as more than getting what he desired, he wanted to make a point.

His best friend didn’t glance at him once, not even when he answered with a short, “no.” It was almost as if he had made up his mind and was sad about it, which was quite a ridiculous thought. 

But Baekhyun’s veins were on fire at the answer. How could Chanyeol decide for him when he didn’t know what he was talking about himself? Why couldn’t he see the beauty in this opportunity?

“Then neither of us knows what to expect. Why can’t we find out together?” 

He felt it was a valid argument, because wouldn’t this be the best way for them to do this? To have this first experience together, figuring it out with each other instead of someone else they didn’t even care about in the slightest?

Yet Chanyeol still argued, his eyes on the bed instead of on Baekhyun, “Because, I don’t want to even  _ risk _ losing you over something as stupid as sex. It’s just not worth it.” 

Losing him? What a ridiculous thought. When would he ever? 

“Okay,” the smaller then hummed, allowing a single moment to pass where he led Chanyeol to believe he had won. He hadn’t. 

“So you’d rather I would find someone else to have this first time with? I thought you said I could have anything I’d ask. I thought you were upset about how I didn’t ask you to begin with. But now you’re saying I should go to someone else first?” 

Even though Chanyeol was looking down, Baekhyun could still see his eyes flicker as he got called out. Whether it was the idea of him being with someone else or if it was simply being accused of lying, Chanyeol was affected. His nostrils flared and his hands were balled into fists at his side. And he remained quiet. 

Baekhyun reached behind himself to take out the dildo before he turned fully, sitting on his knees facing Chanyeol. He waited for a moment, and when the taller still hadn’t moved he let the very tips of his fingers get into contact with the warm skin of his best friend’s abdomen. 

“I thought you liked how I’m a little cockslut,” he pouted the words, making them sound so much more innocent than they were. 

They made Chanyeol inhale sharply while Baekhyun scooted closer to press his pout to the taller’s chest. His fingers dipped with every second of silence that dragged on, until they stopped at his belt. Their intention was clear as day. 

“You really…” Chanyeol uttered a moment later, “won’t be upset with me if it isn’t what you expected it to be?” 

Baekhyun tipped his head back at the implication and laughed as his hands began to work on the buckle of the taller’s pants. Chanyeol was so close to giving in now, he could feel it. All he would need was a little more reassurance, which Baekhyun would gladly give him. 

“Oh Chanyeol,” he whispered, leaning in enough to get their faces closer together while still keeping enough distance for his hands to fumble on the clasp between them. “I’ve taken dildos plenty of times already. I have no doubt you will make me feel better than a fucking toy.” 

With the belt out of the way, Baekhyun made quick work of the button and zipper before he unceremoniously shoved his hand into Chanyeol’s underwear. 

The taller gasped as Baekhyun’s hand wrapped around his erection, wrist twisted uncomfortable, and the smaller squeezed it lightly before he used his free hand to tuck the underwear down. 

“The only excuse I’ll accept is the one of you not wanting me,” Baekhyun continued, his lips now pressed against the taller’s chin as he sensually whispered his words like a siren luring its victim, “now is that what this is about?” 

Judging from the way he could all but feel Chanyeol throb in his hand, it was absolutely not what this was about, and so he knew he’d get what he wanted before Chanyeol kissed him. He knew when Chanyeol’s hands slid across his hips to his ass, which he squeezed once before he allowed his fingers to wander. 

“Are you insane?” the taller groaned against Baekhyun’s lips as he caved, pulling him closer as he did, and the older gasped as he could feel Chanyeol’s cockhead brush against his tummy. 

The kiss deepened then, tongues sliding together like before, but whereas things had been sensual then, they hadn’t felt this fucking dirty. 

As Chanyeol’s index finger slowly entered him, Baekhyun broke the kiss so he wouldn’t bite down on the taller’s lower lip. Instead he dropped his head to Chanyeol’s shoulder, holding onto him as he breathed through it, “so, you’ll do it?” 

“Yes,” the answer came so easily, as if he had already accepted this was going to happen and had lost all the strength he had used to argue before. Baekhyun hummed in answer and nodded before he pushed Chanyeol’s arms away from his body. 

“Get naked for me,” he told the taller, keeping his eyes on his face as he threw the by-now-forgotten dildo off the bed to show he no longer cared for it, “please?” 

Chanyeol gawked while Baekhyun leaned back on his heels, stretching his body as he traced his own fingers along the shaft of his cock. His tongue darted out to sweep across his lower lip, all to tease the man that had been taunting him for weeks now.

Slowly the taller slinked off the bed, getting to a standing position that made it easier to push down his pants and kick them out of the way. 

While he struggled with the ankles, Baekhyun manoeuvred himself onto his side towards the end of the bed, bottle of lube at hand for when he’d need it, and he waited for Chanyeol’s attention to be back on him. 

A hand on one hip stopped the taller before he climbed back on the bed, and when his best friend looked down at him, Baekhyun took his shot and moved in. 

Leaning on one elbow, his face was high enough to reach his best friend’s stomach, but although he pressed a warning kiss there, it wasn’t what he wanted to spend his time kissing. 

Chanyeol stayed still as the older’s breath hit his dick, as lips hovered right above the cockhead for only a second. Then he wobbled on his legs, heels leaving the ground, which consequently made Baekhyun’s lips touch the crown in a kiss. 

Baekhyun felt heat travel up to his ears, but he ignored it in favour of parting his lips and lowering his head just the slightest bit so that when Chanyeol would move up on his toes again he-

“Fuck,” his best friend cursed as he felt the first touch of Baekhyun’s velvety tongue against the most sensitive part of his body, and just like he felt the shock of it, it sent waves of pleasure right to the smaller’s core as well. 

Unafraid now, Baekhyun closed his lips around the head, flattening his tongue against the side before he traced the veins that ran up the shaft of the cock. He wasn’t at all an expert when it came to this, had only tried to give head to his dildos for practice and none of those had prepared him for  _ this _ . 

For the taste of an actual cock on his tongue, for the weight of it in his mouth as he took it in until he was close to gagging. It hadn’t prepared him for all the drooling, and especially not for the way it would slide deeper whenever Chanyeol moved his hips.

The redhead’s hand landed on Baekhyun’s shoulder and squeezed, almost as if to warn him of something, but if it was because he was actually close to orgasm then they would both be in for disappointment tonight. 

Bobbing off, Baekhyun tilted his head to send the taller a questioning glance and luckily enough it got him to speak. 

“I- I think if you keep doing this to me I won’t be able to stop you until after you’ve made me come and… and that wasn’t the point of this,” he explained, cheeks on fire with lust as he looked at the smaller with affection in his eyes. 

Baekhyun whined quietly before he used only his tongue to trace the ridge of the head, which made Chanyeol gasp softly and tuck in his stomach as if it tickled. “I promise I’ll let you suck my cock any other time, I swear, but I’m so- so hard right now that I don’t think I could stop myself.” 

Ears perking up, Baekhyun finally pushed himself up on hands and knees again. Even then, Chanyeol was still slightly taller, but they were almost face to face, both of their bodies trembling with want but holding back from acting on it for just another minute.

“ _ Any _ other time?” Baekhyun asked, specifically putting emphasis on the word any. Because holy fuck, would it be hot to suck him off somewhere less private, somewhere with all the members present instead of locked in this bedroom. During a car ride, in the backstage area of a show… the opportunities would be endless. 

Chanyeol must have known that his mind was running wild with ideas, however he didn’t take back his words. He only held the smaller’s chin between his fingers and smiled drowsily as he promised yet again, “ _ any _ .” 

Baekhyun was dragged into a kiss then. A closed mouthed one with teases of tongue at his bottom lip, and while he let himself be kissed, Chanyeol began to reposition them. 

One knee on the bed, he pushed at Baekhyun gently until he was falling backwards, but he followed every move and never let their lips part even once. 

Baekhyun spread his legs for him, making room for his best friend to align their bodies and lower himself against the smaller, which he delightedly did. 

Lips locked and cocks rubbed together, slow and sensual like the beautiful start of a love song, and Baekhyun found himself falling in love just a little. 

To feel his skin touching Chanyeol’s in almost all places, to have his best friend kiss him like that… A month ago he would not have even thought of it. Now he felt stupid for not having done any of this sooner. 

The sensation of their cocks moving in unison between their bodies was already so wonderful, Baekhyun was almost too drunk on it to ask for more. But Chanyeol had remembered what he had ultimately asked for, and he would hold onto his promise. 

He broke their kiss while he kept circling his hips to create that divine friction that kept Baekhyun on his toes, and with their noses pressed together he whispered, “wondering how soft and warm you’ll feel around my cock.” 

The words hit him like a truck and Baekhyun had to bite his lip from both moaning and cursing Chanyeol at the same time. Instead what left his throat sounded like a muffled cry, a fitting sound for how he was feeling inside. 

“Please,” was all he could beg, and this time the taller didn’t force him to use full sentences. There was no question what he was begging for now. 

“Hands and knees,” Chanyeol ordered, the first bit of cold air hitting their chests as they broke apart, and Baekhyun tugged him back down immediately. 

“No,” he argued, “wanna see you.” 

Chanyeol stared at him for a second, as if he had just confessed something through those words, but then he shook his head, “I’m not even taking my chances of you being in pain. Hands and knees, it’s supposed to be less painful.” 

Baekhyun blinked as his best friend sat back, his cock standing proud against his stomach, and even though he already began to roll over he still questioned, “I thought you’d never done this before? If you haven’t then how would you know this?” 

Without missing a beat, large hands helped him settle on the mattress. They tugged his hips up high enough, drawing him in until the outline of Chanyeol’s erection could be felt against the smaller’s cleft, “I looked it up.” 

Baekhyun felt his throat close then, but not because of the twisted state of his body. No, it was the fact that Chanyeol had looked it up, which once again confirmed how both of them had known this would be happening at some point in time. They finally stopped outrunning fate.

It made every feeling of weariness that had unconsciously settled in his shoulders seep out at once, and in a more relaxed state of mind, Baekhyun grabbed two fistfuls of his sheets to keep himself grounded. 

Behind him, Chanyeol moved. The tell-tale sounds of a condom package being ripped open, of lube being squirted out of the bottle and a cock being slicked up, made the arousal in his gut that much wilder. 

Yet it wasn’t Chanyeol’s cock that entered him first. It was his fingers, lubed up and slick as they pressed against his walls.

The plug and dildo had done a wonderful job of stretching him and Baekhyun hardly felt anything until the moment Chanyeol added his pinkie finger to stretch him. It was definitely needed, because although most dildos out there were big when it came to length, they often lacked girth, and Chanyeol, well, he was thicker than any dildo Baekhyun had ever tried. 

“God, ju-just do it, Yeol. It’s going to hurt anyway,” he gritted through his teeth, hating the pain of the stretch because those fingers would never reach quite deep enough. It wasn’t as satisfying, and he was over the torment of teasing by now.

He expected Chanyeol to argue, to want to keep the upper hand like he had done for most of the night, but it seemed like both of them were growing impatient. The fingers left him and Baekhyun turned his head as well as he could, able to make out half of Chanyeol’s body as he stroked himself a few more times. 

Out of nowhere, the shock of something cold hitting his hole surprised him so much he gasped. He felt liquid run past his taint, down onto the sheets, right before Chanyeol’s index and middle finger pushed as much of it inside his body as he could. More lube, anything to prevent him from getting hurt, what a gentleman he was.

He was about to comment how he wasn’t made of glass, but then...

The press of a real cock against his pussy, the anticipation of being broken in for the first time. Not having to kill his own wrist or bounce up and down endlessly to feel it slide along his walls. God, was he ready for it. 

A finger traced his spine, from his neck to lower back, and then that hand settled on Baekhyun’s hip while the other guided Chanyeol’s cock towards the slicked up hole as he tipped his weight forwards just slightly. 

The pressure increased for merely a moment before the cock breached his hole and slid home, as if it had been meant to do so all this time.

Baekhyun moaned unrestrained into the sheets, eyes squeezing shut as both pain and pleasure made his pussy throb instantly. 

The hands that had balled up the covers clenched and unclenched on every breath, and he wriggled his body to get the cock inside of him to move. He needed to not be so focused on the feeling of being split open, and luckily Chanyeol took the hint and drew back his hips until only the crown was still inside of him.

He thrust back in right after, sliding deeper than before and making Baekhyun cry out again. All it did was make him repeat the same move a few more times, all while dropping word for word on panted breath, “You feel. So. Fucking. Smooth. So. Perfect.” 

The heat spread all the way to Baekhyun’s neck. His lips were parted, an entire symphony of sound leaving his throat on every move Chanyeol made inside of him and none of it made sense. Not how badly he wanted to kiss his best friend, not how much he longed to be taken harder, deeper, nor how his body physically ached at the thought of this ending even if it had only just begun. 

Chanyeol’s hands were on his cheeks, spreading them as open as he could and using his grip to tilt the older’s hips exactly right. He played with it, as if testing frequencies on a radio, checking to see just how vocal Baekhyun would be on each station. 

Both of them forgot they weren’t alone in the house but it didn’t matter if anyone would hear. The door was locked and questions could wait until later, until after. Right now all that mattered was the way their bodies moved together. 

Baekhyun got high on the sound of skin slapping against skin, on the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock catching on his rim right before it would pound back into him just as heavenly. His eyes fell shut and remained that way for minutes while his mind was swimming with pure desire. 

His entire upper body jostled on the bed with every rough thrust of Chanyeol’s hips, the sheets chafing his face until he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. 

Chanyeol pulled out of him as Baekhyun slumped over, almost as if he had expected it to happen, and he tugged on the smaller’s shoulder to reposition him. Without being aware of the fact that he was moving, the redhead turned him over. 

Having settled on his back, Baekhyun’s legs spread on their own, awaiting Chanyeol’s return. When the younger settled, cock sliding back into that willing pussy, Baekhyun gasped out quietly. 

Although the thrusts now lacked the depth, it opened up a world of opportunities in every other way. 

For one, Chanyeol got to kiss him while he fucked him. The press of their mouths was messy and way off half of the time, but Baekhyun welcomed it with open arms because it made everything a million times hotter.

Secondly, he got to touch the man hanging over him and he got to see their bodies pressed together. 

His fingers traced down Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, feeling muscles tense underneath his touch. Whenever he had his eyes open long enough he felt like they were transcending to heaven and the setting sun was casting a spotlight on their lovemaking. 

He moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, against his neck, in the shell of his ear like a broken record of a desperate man taking his very last breath. 

Having forgotten about himself for so long, the hand that eventually wrapped around his length came as a complete surprise. “Fuck, oh my god,” Baekhyun cursed as he dug his nails into Chanyeol’s shoulder, receiving a low grunt in response to it all. 

The taller jacked him somewhat in line to his thrusts, and the slight irregularity to the whole thing only made Baekhyun surge towards that cliff of death faster. 

He clung onto Chanyeol for dear life, one leg across his hips and the opposite arm slung around his neck, as if he in any way feared the fall that would follow. 

It wasn’t that at all. No, he loved the feeling of taking that plunge, and Chanyeol’s palm rubbing across the head of his cock was doing wonders of turning his vision to the staticky image of an old TV. The thing was that he wanted Chanyeol to jump off this cliff with him. 

“Come with me,” he whispered into Chanyeol’s neck, drunk on a lust that had him kiss every inch of skin he could the moment he had finished speaking. 

His best friend squeezed the hand he had around Baekhyun’s length to show him he had heard, and reassured by his presence the older let himself run out of breath. 

The edge of the cliff was nearing, time surging every time Chanyeol buried himself to the hilt inside of him again. The feeling was too delightful, and with one final inhale and his eyes closed, he flung himself off the edge. 

For a few seconds there was nothing, no sound, no air, not even the blood pumping around his veins. There was only white, endless white behind his closed eyes. Like he was surging through an endless cloud or was caught up in a snowstorm that felt as scorching as the sun.

And then, splotches of colour broke through and gravity kicked back in as he was falling and falling, heart dropping along with him until the world rearranged itself again. 

He blinked his eyes open and found Chanyeol hanging over him, red curls framing his face. Strangely enough it was the devil that had come to greet him after entering heaven, and he smiled at how ironic it was. 

“Baekhyun?” The demon asked, a slight tinge of worry lacing his voice, and the smaller only hummed blissfully, “are you okay? You like- blacked out for a moment there?” 

La petit mort. A little death. 

“I’m fine,” he brought out dazedly, his fingers coming up to play with the curls hanging down the devil’s forehead as if nothing had happened at all, “did you come, baby?” 

Chanyeol’s cock was still buried deep inside of him, but he had stopped moving, and Baekhyun wasn’t exactly surprised by the answer he received. “Yes, how could I not when you were clenching around me like that.” 

The chuckle that left the older’s lips was copied by Chanyeol, and for a moment they bathed in the afterglow of sex without saying a word.

But words were important, words were what he needed to voice how spectacular this had been and how he wasn’t ready to let go.

“I-“ Baekhyun began, waiting until he was sure that Chanyeol was paying attention, “I so want to do that again?” 

The devil managed to bite back his smile, but he couldn’t hide the sparkle in his eye even if he tried. It made Baekhyun surge up for a kiss, his aim way off with how boneless he felt. Luckily Chanyeol was quick to indulge him, locking their lips for a soft yet dirty kiss, one that got electric currents to shoot all the way to his toes. 

“You do now? Well, what about some water and some sleep first?” 

Baekhyun began to protest the suggestion, even more so when Chanyeol pulled out of him and unlocked their bodies in favour of leaning on his side, “no, no, the others will be back at some point. We can’t wait now, we need to make use of our time.” 

“You’ll just have to be more quiet then,” Chanyeol laughed and dropped another kiss to Baekhyun’s chest before he sat up, “I’m getting you a drink and some sugars first.” 

Still grumbling in displeasure, Baekhyun couldn’t do much more than let him go, but not before he threatened him, “fine, but if you’re not back here in five minutes I will lock you out for the rest of the night!” 

After a promise that he’d be back soon, Chanyeol padded out of the room dressed only in pyjama pants and with cum stains still on his chest. Baekhyun smiled at the sight with fondness, wondering how in the world he had gotten himself into this. 

He snuggled up under the covers once he was alone, keeping enough space for Chanyeol to slide in behind him once he’d return, and Baekhyun tried, he really did. He tried to stop his eyelids from growing heavy, his body from going into standby, but he felt so warm and satiated that it was futile to fight it. 

By the time Chanyeol snuck back in, Baekhyun was out like a light, missing completely how a body pressed up against his back and wrapped an arm around his waist before kissing the nape of his neck and whispering a most tender, “goodnight, my love.” 


End file.
